Jeremy Johnson
This page is for Jeremy Johnson from ANYBODY'S continuity! Basic Info Jeremy Johnson is a teenage boy who Candace has a crush on but secretly a highly trained odst (orbital drop shock trooper) and aid 177 and arbiter in the covenet war hes from the future Tiberius64/Klingon64's (www.fanfiction.net author) Story Series Jeremy is Dr. Jeremy Johnson (presumably ranked Lieutenant Commander) aboard the USS Phineas in Celestial Feelings. He is a minor character in'' If Summer Only Lasted One Day. He is also a semi-major character in ''An Interplexing Future (where he's 19 years old and in college with Candace being that this story is 3 years after If Summer Only Lasted One Day). It is mentioned in Love's Full Blossom ''that by this time (2025), he is married to Candace and that they have their first child (Amanda Johnson). He has generally remained minor in all of these stories. The Song of Flames Jeremy is a protagonist in the fanfic. He befriends the legendary Pokemon Meloetta three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer He and his friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series. And he is married to Candace. Candace's crush In Candace's crush Jeremy introduces Candace to his cousin Cain when the flynn- flecher's go on vacation to san antonio , Texas . Jeremy also meets some old friends he use to go to school with, he ultimently ends up cheating on Candace. Phineas and Ferb's Voyage Through the Disney Universe! In this movie, Jeremy appears as a major character and first appears in the middle of the movie. He is only mentioned in the beginning and is also mentioned about him proposing to Candace. The Sonic the Hedgehog Game Jeremy appear in a Mini-Game called "[[Jeremy's Mayhem|'Jeremy's Mayhem']]", In intro, Some Playable Characters add tokens to the arcade. Inside the Arcade, you can play as Jeremy, as he rescue Candace from being transform into a cockroach from a Mad Scientist Camp Phineas Series He doesn't make an appearance until the story "I'm In Charge". His little sister Suzy has leukemia, and he is depressed about it. He also develops a crush on Candace. In the story "Isabella the Psychic", he comes to Camp Phineas for the first time. Many girls, including Stacy, Candace, Mindy, and Aliesha throw themselves at him, but he seems the most interested in the shy girl, Milly. Milly likes him as a friend. At the end of that story, Jeremy kisses Candace. The Stacy Hirano Show Jeremy Johnson will be Candace Flynn's boyfriend in the new series The Stacy Hirano Show. Jeremy will be a main character in this spin-off series that follows Stacy Hirano as she and her best friend Candace start their first year at Danville Community College and move into their own place. Jeremy and Candace have no idea that Stacy has recently been recruited by Carl the Intern to be a secret agent in a all teen secret agency. Candace Flashbacks Jeremy has a minor role in CF, only appearing in a flashback for SDF, refusing to listen to Candace's test in Grade 3. Gallery File:JeremyHoldingCandace.jpg|Jeremy holding Candace. File:Canderemy2.jpg|How I imagine the episode, Canderemy... File:Jeremy_Johnson.png|Jeremy Lunaii. File:Jeremy-1-.jpg File:JeremyAndTheIncedentals-1-.png|Jeremy and his band. jeremydd.png Jeremy Lion runing.jpg SashaJeremy.png|Jeremy meets Sasha Fernandez Jeremy (Medical).jpg|Lieutenant Commander (Dr.) Jeremy Johnson (Secondary Medical Officer, USS Phineas; ''Celestial Feelings)|link=Celestial Feelings Jeremy (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Jeremy (Resistance Movement; An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Random Interplexing Future Shooting Scene.jpg|Jeremy and friends in on some action (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Category:Content Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:British Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Caucasian Characters